HE'S MINE!
by kikikaka
Summary: "mi-mian soal tadi.." ucap Kyungsoo "aku merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo sangat-sangat merindukanmu.. kita sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu karena 'urusan penting'mu dengan ahjumma itu, dan sekarang dia masih mencoba mengambilmu dariku? Yang benar saja.." ucap Kris frustasi "hahaha.. tapi semoga dia tidak melupakanku" balas Chanyeol menatap kosong lapangan di depannya KRISOO CHANSOO


HE'S MINE!

Do Kyungsoo | Kris Wu | Park Chanyeol

KRISSOO | CHANSOO

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan cepat di lorong kampus, tergesa-gesa sambil mengengok ke kanan kiri mencari seseorang.

"permisi~ apa kalian melihat Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya namja itu pada sekelompok mahasiswa yang sedang mengobrol di depan kelas.

"Kyungsoo-ssi? Ahh... biasanya saat jam kosong seperti sekarang dia ada di ruang Club Vocal" jawab salah satu mahasiswa.

"ahh.. begitu? Baiklah.. gamsahamnida" ucap namja itu sopan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dikatakan mahasiswa tadi, ruang kesenian.

* * *

Namja tadi akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan, menghela nafas sebentar sebelum masuk ke ruangan yang sedikit luas dibandingkan ruang kelas yang ada di gedung tersebut. Dia sedikit gugup, masalahnya sebelum hari ini dia belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan Kyungsoo, dia hanya mengenal namja manis itu sebagai kakak tingkatnya di semester 4 dan ketua Club Vocal di kampus mereka, dia juga tidak tau bagaimana sifat seorang Do Kyungsoo, apakah menyenangkan dan ramah atau sebaliknya, dan itu semakin membuatnya gugup. Kalau bukan karena dosen keseniannya yang menyuruhnya mencari Kyungsoo, sudah pasti dia tidak akan mencari-cari namja itu sampai ke gedung fakultas seni seperti sekarang. _kalau bukan karena nilai, tidak sudi aku disuruh __dosen__ gendut seperti dia! Menyebalkan! _Batin namja itu kesal.

Pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka, lalu dengan segenap keberaniannya yang ada dia masuk ke ruangangan itu. Saat matanya melihat kedalam ruangan, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah dua orang yang sedang berciuman dipojok tembok ruangan itu, walaupun tidak begitu jelas, tapi dia bisa melihat kalau orang yang lebih pendek dari namja tinggi yang memunggunginya itu Kyungsoo. _Itu benar kyungsoo sunbaenim kan? Ommo~ ottokhae?_ Panik namja itu.

Namja itu hendak berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu, tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengagetkannya.

"maaf, apa kau mencari seseorang?" Tanya suara itu

Namja itu berbalik dan tersenyum canggung pada dua orang dihadapannya, terihat namja yang ia sinyalir sebagai Kyungsoo sedang memandangnya, wajahnya memerah dan senyum canggung menghiasi bibirnya, sedangkan namja tinggi disampingnya hanya berwajah datar bahkan terkesan dingin, memandang tajam kearahnya seolah mengatakan terimakasih-telah-mengganggu-acaraku-bocah.

"mi-mian soal tadi.." ucap Kyungsoo canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya, membuat namja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"a-aahh.. tidak apa-apa sunbaenim" jawabnya canggung "aku datang kesini karena mencarimu, hhmm.. Jung songsaenim mencarimu, jad dia menyuruhku mencarimu untuk memberitahumu kalau dia sedang mencarimu" lanjut namja itu berbelit-belit karena gugup.

"ahh.. begitu" ucap Kyungsoo mengerti "baiklah.. gomawo ehmm.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"a-ah? Oh.. aku Huang Zitao sunbaenim" balas namja yang ternyata bernama Zitao.

"ohh, gomawo Zitao-ssi" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat Zitao juga ikut tersenyum. _Manis.. hihihi_ ucap Zitao dalam hati.

"Yaaa.. urusanmu sudah selesai bukan? Kau bisa pergi sekarang" suara berat mengehentikan senyuman Zitao, lalu ia mengarahkan matanya kearah namja disamping Kyungsoo. Namja itu tengah melihatnya dingin seakan ingin menelannya hidu-hidup, namja yang Zitao kenal dengan nama Kris Wu, kapten basket di kampus mereka. _Jadi mereka benar-benar pacaran? Kasian sekali Kyungsoo sunbaenim..mempunyai kekasih dingin seperti dia. Iiii~_ pikir Zitao.

"bb-baiklah.." ucap Zitao akhirnya, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

"kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo sepeninggal namja yang bernama Zitao tadi.

"kapan kau bisa sedikit ramah pada orang Ge?" seru Kyungsoo, sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan Kris yang dingin pada orang lain.

"apa untungnya untukku jika aku ramah padanya? Aku hanya butuh kau Soo~" Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas mendengar jawaban Kris.

"sudahlah.. kenapa malah membahas orang itu? Lebih baik meneruskan yang tadi tertunda" lanjut Kris

"M-MWO?! Yakk.. Wu Yifan!" kesal Kyungsoo meninju perut Kris pelan, wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang.

"ahhh.. kau tega sekali Soo-ie~" ucap Kris pura-pura meringis sakit, membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memutar matanya, tetapi satu senyuman tercipta dibibir hatinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai namja tinggi itu, walupun terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan cuek, namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah menemukan sikap itu saat mereka sedang berdua seperti sekarang, yang ada adalah sikap Kris yang sedikit _Cheesy_ dan _pervert._

"aku akan menemui Jung Saem" ucap Kyungsoo cepat saat Kris mencoba menciumnya lagi, membuat namja itu merengut kesal. Oh ayolah.. siapa yang tidak kesal jika acaranya mencumbui namja yang ia rindukan karena tidak bertemu hampir 72 jam harus diganggu. Sangat menyebalkan bukan?

"anni" ucap Kris cepat sambil memegang tangan namja manis itu saat hendak pergi, lalu menariknya kembali ke pelukannya

"Gege~" racau Kyungsoo saat mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat Kris

"aku merindukanmu Do Kyungsoo~ sangat-sangat merindukanmu.. kita sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu karena 'urusan penting'mu dengan ahjumma itu, dan sekarang dia masih mencoba mengambilmu dariku? Yang benar saja.." ucap Kris frustasi, dia sudah tidak punya cara bagaimana membuat namja cantiknya tetap disisinya.

Kyungsoo terhenyak, lalu melepaskan pelukan Kris, menatap intens mata Kris. "bodoh!" seru Kyungsoo. "kenapa aku bisa mencintai namja bodoh sepertimu!" lanjut Kyungsoo kali ini memukul dada bidang Kris dengan tangan mungilnya. _Aku salah lagi? _Batin Kris bingung

"heii.. aku salah apa?" tanya Kris bingung sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo di dadanya

"Bodoh! Hiks.. kenapa ada orang bodoh sepertimu? Hikss.." Kyungsoo terus memukul dada Kris, namun sekarang diselingi isakan kecil dari bibirnya. '_baiklah,sekarang kau benar-benar salah Yifan, kau telah membuatnya menangis!' _rutuk Kris pada dirinya.

"uljima.." Kris menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata indah namjanya dengan kedua ibu jarinya, menatap khawatir wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah menahan tangisan.

"mianhae.. sudah jangan menangis lagi ya.." sambung Kris lagi, dia benar-benar panik sekarang. Kris memeluk Kyungsoo, mengusap-usap punggung sempit miliknya, berharap bisa menenangkan namja cantiknya.

"jika kau merindukanku kenapa tidak mengatakannya sejak awal hah?! Bahkan saat bertemu tadi kau tidak memelukku! tidak menanyakan keadaanku! Apa itu yang disebut rindu!" seru Kyungsoo kembali memukuli dada Kris yang masih tetap memeluknya, walaupun Kyungsoo merasa badan Kris sedikit menegang mendengar penjelasannya. _Dia baru menyadarinya eoh?! _ Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, dia benar-benar shock. _Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya saat itu_ batin Kris. Kris mengaku salah, tadi dia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat bertemu Kyungsoo setelah namja cantik itu mengikuti perlombaan menyanyi di luar kota, meninggalkan Kris tanpa kabar. Tapi salahkan juga bibir Kyungsoo yang seolah memanggodanya, menyuruhnya untuk langsung melahap bibir seksi itu.

"entahlah.. aku sangat senang melihat kau tadi, dan entah kenapa aku malah menarikmu dan membawamu kesini, yang aku pikirkan tadi hanya bagaimana cara mencium bibirmu dan memelukmu. Hanya itu.." jawab Kris jujur, setelah beberapa saat hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Bodoh!" komentar Kyungsoo mendengar jawaban Kris, walaupun begitu warna merah muda mendominasi wajah Kyungsoo sekarang, oke.. dia benar-benar malu, bagaimana bisa Kris mengatakan hal polos seperti itu? Untung saja saat ini Kris tengah memeluknya jadi Kris tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah speprti kepiting rebus. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Kris akan menjahilinya habis-habisan.

Kris tersenyum mendengar komentar Kyungsoo, walaupun hanya kata 'bodoh' tapi Kris bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo sudah kembali normal, tidak ada isakan seperti beberapa saat lalu. Kris tersenyum lega

"Yes I am, jadi.. mau memaafkanku?" tanya Kris sambil melepas pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Dan dibalas dengan satu kecupan dari Kyungsoo. Oo.. o.. sepertinya dia salah karena pada akhirnya bukan hanya sebuah kecupan. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya, _sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu lama_, batinnya.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya desahan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat err~ seksi.

* * *

Sebuah mobil Sport berwarna silver terlihat memasuki gerbang Kyunghee University. Saat mobil berhenti terlihat namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata keluar dari mobil tersebut, memakai jeans hitam dengan sepatu yang berwarna sama, kaos berwarna biru bertuliskan 'OUR' berwarna putih dibagian depannya, lengkap dengan varsity warna senada dengan t-shirtnya. Membenarkan letak tas punggung hitam di bahu kanannya, lalu berjalan santai kearah gedung universitas tersebut. _What a cool guy._

"bagaimana kabarmu? Kau pasti ada disini kan? Semoga~" bisik namja itu pada udara sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

* * *

Ini cerita baru.. maaf ya compli-t-catednya lama update.. abisnya sibuk *plakkk terus juga saya bingung sendiri -_-

cerita ini saya jamin lebih singkat chapter nya, tapi saya ga jamin cepet updatenya #dorrrrrr


End file.
